1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release clasping device, and more particularly to a quick release clasping device for rake or other tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rakes or other tools comprise a handle slidably engaged in a barrel, and a quick release clasping device may be used for detachably securing the handle to the barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,923 to Wei discloses one of the typical quick release clasping devices for the typical rakes which includes a cam lever engaged with a press piece for forcing the press piece to engage with and to clamp the handle to the barrel. However, the press piece is movably received in the barrel and the barrel has no retaining devices for retaining the press piece within the barrel such that the press piece may be disengaged from the barrel when the handle is removed or disengaged from the barrel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional quick release clasping devices for tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a quick release clasping device for a rake or other tools including a press piece that may be stably retained in the clasping device and will not be disengaged from the clasping device when the handle is removed or disengaged from the clasping device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a quick release clasping device for a tool, the quick release clasping device comprising a barrel including a bore formed therein, and including a pair of flaps extended therefrom, and including an opening formed therein and communicating with the bore of the barrel, a handle slidably engaged through the bore of the barrel, a press piece slidably received in the opening of the barrel for engaging with the handle, the press piece including a pair of ears extended therefrom, a lever including a first end having a cam provided thereon and engaged between the ears and the flaps and including a second end, and a shaft engaged through the flaps and the ears and the cam for rotatably securing the cam to the flaps and for retaining the press piece to the flaps of the barrel and for preventing the press piece from being disengaged from the flaps of the barrel.
The ears of the press piece each include an oblong hole formed therein for slidably receiving the shaft relatively, and for allowing the press piece to be slid relative to the shaft and the flaps for a limited sliding movement.
The flaps of the barrel each include a channel formed therein for slidably receiving the ears of the press piece. The flaps of the barrel each include a bulge extended outward therefrom for reinforcing the flaps and for allowing the channels to be formed in the flaps respectively.
The flaps each include an extension extended therefrom. A device is further provided for retaining the second end of the lever to the barrel and includes at least one projection provided on the extension of the flap, and includes at least one cavity formed in the second end of the lever for receiving the projection and for locking the second end of the lever to the extensions of the flaps and to the barrel. The second end of the lever may be disengaged from or rotated away from the barrel by engaging the finger into a space that is formed between the extension of the flaps.